


In Any Universe

by klutzy_girl



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Time Travel, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 19:04:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12966306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: Deke tries to earn Skye's trust by bringing Grant Ward out of the Framework.





	In Any Universe

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Agents of SHIELD nor will I ever. No copyright infringement intended.

To get Skye on his side, Deke did the only thing he thought would make her happy - he went into the Framework and brought Grant Ward back into the real world. “What the fuck?” she asked Deke, since poor Ward was currently unconscious on the floor.

“I wanted your help and this seemed like the best idea,” he explained to her, shrugging.

“Was he in there the whole time?” Skye shrieked.

Both of them winced at the volume of her shriek. Deke tugged on his ear. “Yes. He was part of the programming I couldn’t cut no matter how hard I tried. He has memories of the original Framework, that much I can tell you, but I’ve mainly tried to ignore him.”

“Fuck you,” Skye spat, wiping away tears.

Deke sighed. “Seriously?”

“You hurt him for no reason all this time, and you could have apparently brought him here sooner. You only did this so I’m comply with you. Neither of us are going to see or talk to you again.” Using her powers, she gently directed the still unconscious Ward towards her room and she locked the door behind them upon entering it. She found a washcloth in the bathroom and wiped his face off.

Fortunately that worked, and Ward’s eyes fluttered open. “What’s happening?” he asked.

“You’re in my world now. Well, it’s the future but you know what I mean,” she answered.

“What?” he asked again, now even more confused.

Skye smiled at him and started rubbing his arm. “You’re finally out of the Framework. My team ended up in the future - or at least another version of it - and someone wanted me to work with them so he did what he thought would work the best. Unfortunately, he only pissed me off even though I’m glad to see you.”

Reality slammed into him and he jumped up in fear. Skye grabbed Ward to try to ground him. “Calm down. You’re safe,” she soothed him.

He relaxed a bit but his body kept vibrating out of nervousness and fear. “Where are we?”

A spaceship, if you can believe it. Deke - the guy I was telling you - rewrote the Framework and apparently you were a permanent part of it. Welcome to my life,” she teased.

He smiled at her but she could see right through the fakeness of the action. “My head is pounding,” he complained, rubbing it.

“We’ll find you something,” she promised. Skye hugged him, grabbed his hand, and then led him down to the medical wing. Fortunately, they took care of his headache right away, she grabbed food for the both of them, and then they returned to her room. “I missed you,” she confessed after they finished eating.

“I missed you too. I woke up one day in a new world and I wasn’t sure what was going on but I knew you’d come for me one day.” He didn’t quite understand but he had always believed in her.

“Good.” Skye snuggled in closer to him and sighed. “You’re nice and cozy.”

Ward sent a grin her way. “Thanks?”

She snorted. “You’re welcome.” He’d likely have a hard time adjusting to all the bombs that had been dropped on him but she’d be there to help. This was the man she loved in _any_ universe.

 

After three days, the two of them ventured into other parts of the ship - the team was somewhat pleased to see Ward - and unfortunately, they couldn’t avoid Deke any longer. “I need you to help me,” he growled at them.

Ward glared at the man. “Skye’s told me all about you. Get the fuck out of our way,” he ordered.

“You think that’s going to stop me? I’m the reason you’re here in the first place. I can send you back any time I want to,” Deke threatened.

Skye glared at him and held out her hand, sending Deke flying into the walls. “Leave us alone, or I will kill you.” She didn’t want to but if he dared step out of line again, she wouldn’t hesitate.

“I’m a little turned on,” Ward quietly admitted as they continued down the hallway.

She laughed. “I’m not surprised. You were pretty turned on the first time I used my powers in front of the original you,” Skye told him.

“I bet I was.” He had some misgivings about this entire situation - especially Deke - but he wasn’t about to ruin the moment.

Skye grabbed his hand and they walked slowly back to her room. “We can’t hide in my room forever but we can try. Hopefully, we’ll be able to find a way back to our time soon.”

“I really don’t like the future but at least it’s better than that sunshine-y mess I was stuck in. And the Hydra takeover world I was born into. But was I really?” 

“Don’t go all existential crisis on me,” Skye teased as she stood up on her tiptoes and kissed him. She could definitely get used to this.

“I’m not but thanks for your concern,” he teased right back. He sat down on the bed, grabbed her arm, and gently pulled her down next to him.

“I’m not about to take anything for granted again - I’ve learned my lesson the hard way multiple times,” she murmured as they both laid down and stared at each other.

“Same here.” He pushed her hair out of her eyes. “I’m with the woman I love and we’re going to make sure people pay for their mistakes. It’ll be fun.”

Skye giggled. “And I’m with the man I love, and I can’t wait to kick ass all the time with you.” God, she couldn’t wait until they were back home so they could actually enjoy these types of moments without numerous threats hanging over their heads.

Deke may have tried to buy Skye’s trust and had done something good for her but she wasn’t about to trust him. She trusted him even less now and was going to keep watching him. He’d pay for his actions eventually. But for now, Skye and Ward tuned out the outside world and just enjoyed themselves while they waited to find a solution with their friends.


End file.
